The Catfolk Project
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: The Government has a new project that goes out of control. They need only the most talented, the most stealthy, the most synchronized. They need the Catfolk.


**HELLOOOOO PEOPLES! Okay, so if you all didn't guess, I like zombies, cats, and Star Wars. I came up with this story because I REALLY wanted a Nazi Zombies type story up here on my blog. This is called The Catfolk Project. It combines Nazi Zombies from the games Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops 1 and 2. No explanation, enjoy!**

**Also, almost forgot, all the characters are related somehow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CoD, Treyarch and Activision do.**

**Disclaimer: This story is completely fiction. Any resemblances to real people, living or dead (or undead) is completely coincidence. Call of Duty is owned by Activision and Treyarch.**

**There you go. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I woke up first, like always. Reaching over, I picked up my ringing cell phone, remembering to retract my claws before doing so. I slid the screen to unlock it.

"Beresford!" Dave yelled at me. I rubbed my eyes.

"What is it now, Dave?" I replied.

"We need your squad, stat! Wake them up, get ready, then get your sleepy butts over here!" Dave then disconnected. He normally wasn't like that, only when he worried about us during a mission.

I walked down the hall to Olivia and Luna's room. Seeing the door open and both girls awake, I walked in. Luna's ears pricked in my direction, and she grinned, seeing what I was about to do.

Luna Iceshadow was another Catfolk that we had met in Minnesota. She was extremely cute, a mean fighter when needed, and the third or fourth crush I'd ever had. Her fur was light gray with a slight bluish tint, with a white bit on the end of her tail.

I tapped Liv on the shoulder, and she jumped three feet in the air.

"Ben! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She hissed at me.

"I wasn't sneaking," I defended, "I was walking. Normally." She slapped me, and Luna fell on the ground laughing. I don't know why, but exchanges between my sister and I cracked her up. Then her ears pricked, listening to something. She had an amazing sense of hearing.

"Ben, you may want to check on the boys." I nodded, told them to meet me in my room, and to get dressed in their combat uniforms, then walked to the room Liam, Trevor, and Sam all shared. Having private quarters had a pro and a con: I didn't share a room with anyone, but I couldn't keep these three under control.

When I walked in, Trevor's iPod was blaring Metallica as the three boys jumped on the bed. Trevor Mulroy, Mitchell Jans, and Liam Thomas were all my best friends, not to mention Liam being my distant cousin. The three were in their pants, but shirtless. Crazy people.

"Guys, turn that thing off and get dressed! Meet me in my room when your ready, Dave has a new one." They nodded, and Trevor used a flick of magic to turn off the music device. Satisfied, I turned and walked back to my room.

Oh yeah, your probably wondering why we have magic, fur, and tails.

Alright, we are called "catfolk," or people who have fur and tails like a cat. We have magic, which was rediscovered by some of us when we found records of catfolk being mages in the Medieval Period. We also have claws, which are great for our combat.

Anyway, Dave found us all as orphans when we were little. He trained us since we were 6 and up, and now we are his most elite of all units. When there's a mission that nobody dares to take, we get sent in.

I walked into my room, finding Liv and Luna in there, waiting for the boys and I. After about ten minutes, Trevor, Liam, and Sam finally got in.

"Alright, before we go, I got out the present our parents gave us for when we had learned most of our magic. Inside the box were these." I held up six necklaces, each with a different shape on them.

"In a letter, my mom and dad said every catfolk gets one necklace at some point in time. These will increase our strength, magically and physically, tenfold." I gave each member of the family what necklace they were assigned. A crescent moon for Luna, a star for Olivia, a jagged diamond for Trevor, a sapphire-encrusted circle for Liam, an eagle for Sam, and a simple gem for me.

"Now, let's see what Dave wants."

When we got to the command center of this top secret military base, we found Dave chewing on his beard. That meant he was either really nervous, or really hungry. I went with the former.

"Dave, Catfolk reporting for duty!" I called up to him on his command podium. He looked down at me, nodding and hitting a button. His stand slid down until he could safely step off.

"Beresford. I need you and your squad to suit up. I'll brief you later. Two heavy weapons, two secondary weapons. Knives are recommended. Dismissed." He spoke so quickly, I barely understood him. Nodding to the squad, we walked across the room to the armory. Every weapon in the history of the world was in there, and multiple of each of those.

I chose first, grabbing a BAR and an AK-74u, plus a .45 Pistol from World War II. Two ballistic knives slid into sheaths on either of my pant legs. I also walked over to the attachments area, and picked up a laser sight for my AK. A belt of ammo went across my chest.

Liam went all out, grabbing an MG-42 and a Browning M1919 Heavy Machine Gun. Two CZ75 pistols were put in holsters, and a standard battle knife was put in a sheath across his chest. Four grenades were added to the inventory.

Olivia, as I predicted, grabbed a crossbow with explosive arrows. An MP-40 was slung across her back, and a simple M1911 Colt. Pistol was strapped to her chest. Rather then grabbing a knife, she walked over to a blade sharpener and sharpened her claws into a fine point. I had been scratched by those claws before, and it stung like heck.

Luna went light. A katana went to her hip, and two daggers slid into sheaths on her chest. One important part of her was slid onto her wrist: A hidden blade. She had made it herself, based on the one from the _Assassins Creed _games, and it worked perfectly. Two grenade went onto her belt, and an MP5K was added for some firepower.

Trevor immediately grabbed an M1 Bazooka, and a Thompson machine gun. Made sense, since he was our demolitions expert. He also grabbed a belt of grenades, and a backpack of what was probably more explosives. A simple knife was in his pocket, one with a switch-blade.

Sam, being our sniper, grabbed a Stoner sniper rifle. A pair of Uzis was slung across his back, and multiple clips for his Python pistol were in his belt. A ballistic knife was slid into a sheath on his belt as well.

Looking over my squad - and family - with pride, I led them to an elevator that Dave had told me to enter via text earlier this morning. A man in a hazmat suit stepped in with us, with a Galil in hand.

The doors slid shut, and the elevator shot down. Dave's voice filled the elevator.

"Good morning, catfolk. Alright, this is the deadliest mission you have faced yet. In the chemical department of our deepest underground facilities, we had a virus outbreak. We lost all contact with the facility, and with any squads we sent in to investigate.

"We have no idea what this virus did, but it was made to affect enemy troops, AKA humans, so your safe. Private Jim Harris has volunteered to accompany you, he's the guy wearing a hazmat suit. Objectives: Infiltrate, investigate, get your butts out of there. No heroics unless ordered. Have a nice day!" The voice stopped as the elevator slowed down. Finally, the doors opened, revealing a large set of doors that were guarded by soldiers in hazmat suits, each holding an MP5K submachine gun. I stepped out, leading the group to the doors. I flashed them a pass that Dave had given me, and they opened the doors, just wide enough for us to get in.

The doors slammed shut, causing an eerie echo to sound throughout the facility. Trevor was scanning the air, and a ding sounded from his device.

"No chemicals. The air's sterile." Jim nodded, but explained he'd be better safe then sorry. We walked down the hallway, looking for any sign of enemies or friendlies. There weren't any people, but blood was everywhere. There had obviously been a struggle of some sort here.

"Hey Ben, I think I hear something." Olivia said quietly. I stopped the group, and turned to Luna.

"Do you hear anything?" She pricked her ears, and stiffened.

"I hear nothing. That's worse than something." I nodded, pulling up my BAR.

"Safety off, everyone, be ready for anything. Anything that moves is an enemy. Got it?" They nodded, and there was a chorus of hammers being cocked back and bullets being loaded. Then we waited.

I thought I heard something, and slowly walked up to the wall. Pressing my ear against it, I listened. There was a tapping noise. Suddenly, I realized there was someone - or something - on the other side. Only problem: I realized too late.

The wall burst outwards, sending me flying. I hit the ground hard, but pulled my rifle to me with my tail. Aiming at the wall, I saw a hand had shot through, knocking me backwards.

"No man could do that, shoot it now!" I yelled, opening fire on the hand. It retreated, but not before making a hole big enough for a man to climb through. A figure leaped out, but it was obvious it wasn't a human.

It had gray, rotting skin. Part of it's skull was missing, showing some brain matter. It's eyes glowed yellow, and it had a lab coat, so it was probably a scientist before… this happened.

We opened fire on the figure, flashes nearly blinding us. Luna finished it by decapitating it with her katana. We panted hard, trying to comprehend what we had just killed. Glowing eyes, rotting flesh, strong as heck…

This thing was a zombie.

No. That's impossible! Genetic modifications? Ancient! Gene splicing? Easy as pie! But raising the dead? That would take massive power. Of course, it was possible somehow because this thing was a zombie, but still.

Hearing a moaning from within the cold, metal hallways, I gripped my BAR with the anticipation of a slaughter.

**Nice, Right? Alright, so that was CHAPPIE ONE! Enjoy? Disliked? Comment in the comments page**

**Also, big Nazi Zombies fans out there may realize that I am not starting off in a real Zombies map, be patient. They have to finish this map in the facility before being in any real maps. I will tell you this though, they won't be in Samantha Maxis' power until later. BTW, here is the map order and how they got there:**

**Government Facility- Went down elevator.**

**Nacht Der Untoten- Crashed Military Plane on the way to Verruckt.**

**Verruckt: Helicopter.**

**Shi No Numa: Plane**

**Der Riese: MTD/Teleporter which was in Shi No Numa.**

**Kino Der Toten: Der Riese Teleporter.**

**Ascension: Kino Der Toten Teleporter. Note: Make Contact with Government.**

**Call Of The Dead: Military Helicopter. Note: Meet zombie slayers there.**

**Shangri La: Helicopter.**

**Area 51/Moon: Jeep to the front gates, then picked up by helicopter. Teleporter to get to moon.**

**4 Bonus Maps (Not real): Teleporters**

**Until Next Time!**

**xxxRCxxx**


End file.
